A Night Under The Moon And Stars
by E person
Summary: Naruto and Hinata were always well loved in Konoha for their hard work and kindness, so their friends work together to give them a romantic night under the moon and stars. NaruHina one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**With Hinata...**

"Hina! We need to talk to you!"

Hinata turned around to find her three best friends running towards her. Neji stopped mid punch as he heard them approach.

"What... do you... want?" Hinata asked, out of breath from her training session.

"We have a surprise for you!" Ino sung with a smile on her pretty face.

"Surprise? What... for?" The Hyuga girl asked, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Well, you now have a whole week off from the hospital!" Sakura said excitedly.

Hinata took a gulp from her water bottle and asked, "How did that happen?"

"Me and Ino are taking over your shifts," Sakura explained.

"Yep, and no more training sessions for this week either!" Tenten added.

"Wait, what?" Hinata asked, looking over at the bun haired girl and then at Neji.

"Yes, Neji and I convinced your father to give you a break," Tenten said, "And I'm also taking over your shift at the library."

"Yeah, _and _you won't be having any mission this week either," Ino said.

Hinata stared at her friends and cousin, speechless. "But, why did you do all of this for me?"

"Well, everyone has noticed how hard you work. I mean, volunteering at the hospital, training, missions, working at the library, and just being so nice to everyone all of the time. We just thought you needed some 'you' time. Plus, ever since you and Naruto got together, you haven't been spending that much time with each other. You can use this time to reconnect," Sakura explained, nudging the blue haired girl with her elbow.

"Oh, some time with Naruto would be nice. The only time I see him is when he comes back from a mission and needs medical attention," Hinata said, laughing a little.

"Great! We already have Shika and Sasuke talking to Naruto. We have a special night planned for you two," Ino said, giving Hinata a hug.

"Thanks, you guys are the best!" Hinata said as the other girls joined in on the hug. Neji smiled at the group, happy to see that his once weak cousin was now grown into a strong and well loved lady.

**With Naruto...**

Naruto stepped out of the hot shower, dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked to into the main room of his apartment to find Sasuke sitting on his bed, Shikamaru lying on his couch, and Neji looking out the window.

"What the heck are you guys doing here? I just freakin got out of the shower!" Naruto yelled, which caused the other guys to wince.

"Calm down, idiot," Sasuke said while standing up.

"Put these on," Shikamaru said as he handed Naruto a set of clothes.

"Meet us at the training grounds in thirty minutes. Look nice," Neji said. All three of them then walked out of Naruto's apartment without a good bye as Naruto stared at the clothes, confused.

* * *

><p>"OK, Hina, open your eyes!" Tenten said as Hinata uncovered her eyes.<p>

In front of her was Naruto, wearing a soft blue collared shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a light orange tie with, and black dress pants. He was holding a bouquet of spring flowers and smiled at Hinata with a big grin.

"Surprise!" Naruto said.

Tenten scurried away as Hinata walked up to him and took him into her embrace.

"You look beautiful, Hinata," Naruto said, running his free hand through her silky, dark blue hair.

"Thank you. You look nice too," she said with a smile and took the flowers.

After they ate a candle lit dinner that the girls made and the guys served, Naruto offered Hinata his arm and asked, "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"I'd love to," Hinata accepted.

While they were walking, Naruto suddenly picked her up with a huge smile on his face and started twirling her around. Hinata squealed and giggled like she did the last time he did this to her, her laughter mixing in with the warm spring night. The moon above shined on the couple, showing them off to the village.

"They're so cute," Ino said, sitting on a tree branch with Shikamaru right next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them," Tenten said, her back against the tree, as Neji leaned down for a kiss that she happily returned.

"They're perfect for each other," Sakura said, sitting on the dry grass, snuggling deeper into Sasuke's arms.

The other three couples watched Naruto and Hinata twirl, laugh, smile, and kiss all night long under the moon and stars, until they were just a dark speck in the distance.

* * *

><p>Naruto carried the sleeping Hinata, who fell asleep with a small smile on her face, back to his apartment and laid her down on his bed. He took off his tie and changed into more comfortable clothes and got into bed with her.<p>

She stirred as she asked, "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for tonight," she said as she opened her lavender tinted eyes and looked at him.

"Thank our wonderful friends," he replied, "They set this whole thing up."

"I'm not talking about that. Thank you for making me happy for the first time in a long time and for making me feel like a little kid again. Thank you for cracking my shy exterior. Thank you for making me feel safe and loved. You took me to that special place in my heart, the same place you took me on our first date. Thank you," Hinata said, giving him a smile.

"No need to thank me for that. I do it because I love you," Naruto said, returning the smile.

"I love you too," Hinata said, and gave him a thank you and good night kiss. Naruto then snuggled closer to her, smelling the sweet floral smell of her hair while wrapping a protective arm around her. Hinata laid her head against his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep. Naruto then fell asleep, dreaming about the perfect night that just happened and of the love of his life.

**This is my first NaruHina story, so I hope you all liked it!**

**E person :)**

**7-30-11**


End file.
